


Mark and Kick

by IAmSpeed



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSpeed/pseuds/IAmSpeed
Summary: Air-Force General, Kick Grabaston, gives his old aide-de-camp, General Mark R. Naird, a visit...
Relationships: General Mark R. Naird/ General Kick Grabaston





	Mark and Kick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spur of the moment fan fic. Please enjoy. This was inspired by a friend. Elli. She's got a wild imagination...

General Kick Grabaston enters the waiting room adjacent to Naird’s office. Bradley was there, as usual, rearranging his pens and pencils for the fifteenth time.

Kick : *sees Bradley* “You, hold off all calls and visits for… *looks at his watch* two hours. Naird and I have an important meeting.” *walks to the door of mark’s office*

Bradley : “But sir, he has-” 

Kick : *cuts in* Chitty chatter, just do as I say. *he opens the door and enters mark’s room*

It was 1400 hours, 3 p.m.. Mark was having a rough time. F. Tony’s usual tweet explanations, problems with the budget for the base, Dr. Mallory’s bothersome comments, his wife’s and his’s new open marriage, and last but not least, his troublesome and unmanageable daughter, Erin. Rivalries on the moon, POTUS and Sec Def were also major stress, wearing him out.  
Mark sat at his desk, his a drained and exhausted face, with his reading spectacles on, going through the daily report Dr. Mallory dropped off. He sees Kick enter and shut the door,

Kick : *locks the door, then makes his way to mark’s desk. Once he reaches the opposite end of Mark’s desk, he slams his hand onto the desk* 

Mark : *looks up from the documents* “What the hell do you want Kick, I’m busy here.”

Kick : “I heard you were having a rough time” *grabs Mark up, from his collar and gives him a strong kiss*

Mark : *gasp for air and then he breaks the kiss* “Kick, what the fuck… Did you tell Brad that-”

Kick : “Yeah yeah, I told the old reception guy.” *he sees the lust in Mark’s eyes. He knows Mark hasn’t had sex in months now that his wife was dodging his visits* “I know you want it, go on.”

Mark : *gulps down his saliva. He was nervous as he hasn’t done this in a long time since he left the Air Force. He slowly moves his hand down and reaches to Kick’s crotch and rubs it. Then he slowly unzips Kick’s trousers and takes out Kick’s cock. He grabs onto it and starts slowly stroking it*

Kick : *starts to unbutton Mark’s uniform* “You like what you feeling?”

Mark : *he says nothing and just looks down at Kick’s cock as he strokes it.*

Kick : “Let’s take this to the couch”

Both the Generals made their way to the couch. Mark got completely naked and Kick’s pants were down. Kick sits on the couch, with his legs spread widely, awaiting Mark’s mouth.* 

Mark : *gets down on his knees slowly and looks at Kick. His dick was starting to get erected from the excitement and tension in the room. He opens his mouth and takes Kick’s dick in, full length* 

Kick : *moans* “Ah~ That’s it. You like my cock, don’t you Naird?” 

Mark : *he was an equal Four Star General now so it felt degrading for him to answer so he continues to gulp Kick’s dick in*

Kick : “I want you to say you love eating my dick “

Mark : *stops and looks up to Kick. He knew Kick would leave if he didn’t say it. He wanted sexual pleasure so much that he succumbed to it* “I…. I love eating your dick…” *his face was all red*

Kick : *grabs Mark by his silver hair and forces him down his dick, full length; gagging him, and choking him* That’s it.. Ah~ *he continues pushing Mark’s poor face up and down his dick, choking him at times. After about 30 strokes, he cums into Mark’s mouth. He moans loudly; thank god the room was soundproof* “AUH- AH~....” *he looks down at Mark* “Now I don’t want you to swallow it or spit it out, I’m going to be using that as lube to fuck you and your tight thick ass”


End file.
